Doug Funnie
Douglas Yancey "Doug" Funnie, is the titular character and chief protagonist in both the Nickelodeon and Disney animated series Doug. Douglas at first appears to be a shy, insecure and somewhat clumsy 10 (11½ in the Disney version) year old boy with a big heart. Doug is also very shy. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Doug appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is the only one to represent his show. Doug fights using the three main forms of his fantasy's. When in those form he also actually gets powers. His transformations are Quailman, Smash Adams and Race Canyon. Bio Dear Journal, Sometimes, the craziest things can happen to you! One minute, I was heading over to my pal Skeeter, the next, I was surrounded by these other guys, and I was in my Quailman costume! They told me that they needed my help, and that I was chosen to help them save the world. At first, I thought that they were all crazy, but then I realized that my imagination took on a life of its own in this world! My personal heroes, Race Canyon, Smash Adams, and, of course, Quailman and all of thier powers were now at my fingertips! Of course, like my dad said, "With great power comes great responsi-" Oh darn, I almost forgot about the whole saving the world thing. Well, talk with you later, journal. See ya! - Doug Special Powers Quailman *Flight *The Quail Call *Enhanced Intelligence Smash Adams *Tech Spy Equipment *Various Weapons Race Canyon *Whip for extended reach *Ancient artifacts with mysterious power. Quotes Quailman Intro: *Narrator: "In today's exciting episode of Quailman: Quailman faces three opponents in his path to saving the world!" * *whistle, followed by Quailman slamming into the ground* *"You don't need brawn when your mind can win the battle!" *"Man, I really wish the Silver Skeeter were here right now." *"Hate to square off against a fellow superhero, but I have no choice!" (Intro against El Tigre, Really Really Big Man or Man-Arctica) *"Don't I know you from somewhere?" (Intro against Tommy Pickles) *"Halt, villain! I, Quailman, am here to save the day!" (Intro against any villain) *".....I'm sorry, are you from the planet Bob?" (Intro against Zim) Win Pose: *"Another day saved by...Quailman! C'mon Quaildog, pizza's on me!" *"And it's up, up, up, and awaaay I go! *whistles*" *"This bird's gotta fly! Come, Quaildog!" *"Look, if you want to audition to me my sidekick, you've gotta work on your costume. And your attitude." (Win Pose against Black Cuervo) Smash Adams Intro: *"The name's Adams. Smash Adams." *"I trust you'll take your beatdown shaken, not stirred?" *"I've got more gadgets than that awkward tin can can hope to match." (Intro against Professor Calamitous) *"A secret agent like me? Well now, this should be fun, eh what?" (Intro against Dudley or Kitty Katswell) Win Pose: *"Cheers." *"I must be off. Ciao." *"I'm starving. I hope nobody put a bomb in the lasagna like last time." *"I guess not all of us are secret agent material." (Win Pose against Dudley Puppy or Kitty Katswell) Race Canyon Intro: *"Make this quick, I've got a temple to raid!" *"Race Canyon, Adventurer extraordinaire, at your service!" *cracks whip* *"I hope you're not planning to send any boulders my way. I'm pretty good at outrunning them." (Intro against Toph) *"Ghosts. Why did it have to be...ghosts?" (Intro against any ghost character) Win Pose: *"I'm outta here." *"If you've got treasure, I've got the time!" Victory Screen: *"Never underestimate the power of my imagination!" *"Dear Journal. Today, I beat somebody senseless. Yours always, Doug." *"I know I've met you guys somewhere before. But where?" (Against Tommy, Reptar, the Gromble or Really Really Big Man) *"You say that one of your enemies is a disgruntled mouse with issues? Funny, I happen to know a mouse myself who's the opposite of that...." (Against Jenny) *"Mr. Dink should meet you! He'd call your gear 'VERY expensive!" (Against Professor Calamitous) *"Magic's no match for my vivid imagination." (Against Kyle or Timmy Turner) Miscellanceous: TBA Gallery doug001.gif|Doug in his show 14.jpg|Doug's transformations Trivia *The Doug trademark is currently owned by Disney, but Nick got permission of them to put him in this game. Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Doug Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Male Category:Protagonist